Grand Theft Autumn
by TwinzLover
Summary: A song fic about Naruto's thoughts about one certain pink haired Medi-Ninja! It is sad, I wont lie, but I thought it was pretty good...But it's up to you to decide for sure!


**I sadly own nothing but the plot. Also, I hate this pairing, but an idea is an idea, and when it fits it fits... Don't expect any more of this pairing, and I will never Sasuke bash again, except a little...sometimes...if I'm mad at him...  
**

Sakura sat in the park crying. Sasuke had stood her up. Again. For the 3rd time.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen._

Naruto watched Sakura from behind the trees. Where was that teme? If he blew off Sakura-chan again Naruto was gonna kill him. Didn't he realize how lucky he was to have her?

_Maybe he wont find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town._

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto did. Everyone thought he was dumb, but he knew one thing: Sakura was wrapped up in the idea of the Uchiha boy loving her. He loved her. If she got ruined because Sasuke crushed her, or ( Kami-sama forbid) _used _her for his own needs... Well, let's just say he, and one green jump suited ninja, would clobber him to such a little speck of nothing, Sasuke would look like his own heart.

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on, the hope that I forget, that you hate him more than you notice, I wrote this for you, for you, so._

Everyday he woke hoping that she would realize she loved him, but he knew that she would always love _him_. She pretended to be mad at him, and to hate him for leaving the village before, but he knew she loved him. He knew that the line between love and hate was very thin, so he kept hoping.

_You need him,_

Sakura deserved a great man in her life.

_I could be him_

Naruto wanted to be that man.

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying, and that's more than I can say for him. _

He new it was chance they ended up in the same group, he knew it was his luck, but he wanted to think it was destiny. The same way, it seemed, that she wanted to think it was destiny for her and Sasuke-teme. Sasuke never liked her the way he did, never cared for her the same way. He didn't even give her a chance.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

Where the fuck was he! He was already a half hour late, why didn't Sakura go home already?It was hurting him to sit there hidden, not comforting her. But he knew she'd just get mad.

_Maybe he wont find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town._

Baka didn't even realize that while he'd been gone everything had fallen to shit. After Pain's attack, it was hard for everyone to rebuild and move on, especially for Sakura, Shizune's death had left her empty, not to mention guilty for not being there to help. Naruto knew it wasn't her fault, he also knew that it was his, so he never tried to call her, or even really hang out with her any more. He was so blinded by his guilt he didn't even realize how much she could use at least _one_ of her team mates being there for her!

_Some day I will appreciate and value, get off my ass and call you _

_In the mean time I'll sport my brand new fashion, of waking up with pants off, at four in the after noon._

Naruto had become lazy. Well, lazier. He rarely went on any missions above C class, and when he did, they were usually long missions that could keep him out of the village for weeks, months even.

He no longer seemed to care about becoming Hokage (though he still did practice at night, to keep up with avoiding people during the day (there for, not training))

_D'you need him?_

Sakura was so independent, why was she falling apart over a guy who wasn't worth a smile!

_I could be him!_

Even though Naruto wanted her, he still knew he was no better than Sasuke.

_I could be an accident, but I'm still trying!_

He never gave up on the idea though, unlike Sasuke, who seemed to give up on anything pure in this world. If only she could see past his failure.

_And that's more than I can say for him._

It wasn't like Sasuke was anything special! He had betrayed the village! Where had he been when she needed him? Plotting to destroy the village!

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen._

But where had he been? Training to protect the village. But training wasn't enough! He had to_ be_ there to protect it.

_Maybe he wont find out what I know._

Sasuke still wasn't there.

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

Sakura wasn't gonna be able to take this forever.

_Wont find out._

_He wont find out._

_Wont find out._

_He wont find out._

Naruto stood up from his hiding place. She was too lost in though to notice. Slowly, tentatively, he approached her.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

"Where is he?" Sakura's head shot up. She looked into Naruto's eyes, and saw they were firm, set, and cold.

_Maybe he wont find out what I know_.

Sakura shook her head sadly. "I don't know." She finally said in defeat.

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

"Come here." He smiled warmly at her, and extended his arms. She stood slowly, in a slight daze. He enfolded her in his arms.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

Slowly, he started to dance her around the deserted park.

_Maybe he wont find out what I know._

"I love you." He whispered, but he couldn't stop with that so he kissed her lightly.

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

"I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

** I hate that I had to make alterations! Stupid writers made the ending of the whole Pain thing waaay to easy! For ANYONE! Where is the pride in that? At least die with dignity and self respect! But what did you think? Of the story I mean, not the stupid script.**


End file.
